


5 // Nightmare.

by chasingvictoryx



Series: TWDG'S SURVIVAL GUIDE // OR LACK THEREOF. [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen, brody and ruby used to be dormmates, i also hc them as best friends, ruby hasn't been sleeping well since brody's death, this takes place the night before the delta attacks i guess, twdgdrabblechallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21428947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingvictoryx/pseuds/chasingvictoryx
Summary: “How on Earth did you manage t’get so lucky?”“Ain’t luck,” Brody replies, before a false sense of confidence seeps into her tone. “It’s allllllll skill.”Ruby can’t help but snort at that— not that she doubts her best friend’s fishing abilities at all. After all, Brody came out here more often than she did, but being best friends came with the playful, meaningless teasing.“Yeah, okay—” Her gaze finally lifts up to meet Brody’s only to find... Brody had vanished.
Relationships: Brody & Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: TWDG'S SURVIVAL GUIDE // OR LACK THEREOF. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539976
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	5 // Nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Ruby and Brody being best friends. I feel like they'd have a lot in common and would mesh well together. I also like the idea of them sharing a dorm with each other.
> 
> Ruby takes Brody's death harder than anyone, and as a result, stops being able to get a good night's sleep.

_ “Oh—!” Shit—!” Ruby exclaims upon missing her target for the third time since they’d been out here. _

_ She cuts her eyes over at Brody upon hearing her giggling. _

_ “S’not funny!” Ruby hisses in frustration. _

_ She usually wasn’t _ this _ bad at catching fish. She and Brody had come down here multiple times to fish before and she usually did quite well. She couldn’t understand what was so _ off _ about today. Maybe she was just distracted, but by what? They hadn’t had any bad accidents lately, they’d been doing alright with their supply, no one had _ died— _ so what was it? _

_ “It’s _ kiiinda _ funny,” Brody retorts, tone playful. _

_ Ruby can’t help but roll her eyes before allowing them to settle on _ Brody’s _ haul. _

_ “How on Earth did _ you _ manage t’get so lucky?” _

_ “Ain’t luck,” Brody replies, before a false sense of _ confidence _ seeps into her tone. “It’s _ allllllll _ skill.” _

_ Ruby can’t help but snort at that— not that she doubts her best friend’s fishing abilities at all. After all, Brody came out here more often than _ she _ did, but being _ best friends _ came with the playful, meaningless teasing. _

_ “Yeah, okay—” Her gaze finally lifts up to meet Brody’s only to find... Brody had _vanished.

_ “Brody?” Ruby asks, then repeats herself, a little louder. “Brody?!” _

_ It didn’t make any sense. She was _ right there… _ And then she _wasn’t.

_ Before Ruby can think to call out for Brody again, a guttural sound reaches her ears. It’s coming from behind her. _

_ Ruby quickly turns around, only to get struck stiff by what she sees. _

_ The milky-white eyes, the grey, decaying skin, and all that _blood…

_ She has no time to snap herself out of her frozen state before Brody is upon her. _

_ Ruby struggles, doing her best to keep Brody at bay, but with Brody’s clear height advantage, it’s harder to do than Ruby anticipates. She’s barely able to keep Brody’s snapping jaw away from her face, arms strained and burning from the amount of _ force _ she’s having to use. _

_ “BRODY!!!” _

It takes Ruby a second to realize where she is. Sleep-filled eyes blink a few times as they try to adjust to reality, and Ruby eventually rubs at them with the heels of her palms.

She’s sat up in her bed, in her dorm, alone. Her burning eyes dart over to the opposite side of the room where the other bunk sits, pressed up against the wall.

_ Brody’s bed. _

Ruby’s eyes burn more, her chest aches, and before she can stop herself, the tears start pouring down her face.

It’s been two weeks since Brody’s death, and the nightmare of Brody’s dead corpse trying to take a chunk out of her is the only thing that’s been plaguing her subconscious ever since. It’s different every time, though. Sometimes they’re in the nurse’s office, sometimes they’re here in this dorm, sometimes they’re hunting, or even down in the cellar where Brody _ actually _died. Either way, no matter where they are, the dream always ends the same way.

Brody tries to eat her, Ruby wakes up with a start, realizes it had just been a nightmare, and is forced to deal with the effects of the aftermath all alone in her bed.

She’s never able to go back to sleep afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at NANOWRIMO, going off a TWDG drabble challenge prompt created by [this lovely person!](https://stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale.tumblr.com) and you can read more about it [here](https://stop-breaking-my-heart-telltale.tumblr.com/post/188509923780/twdg-writing-challenge-write-a-drabble-100-words) I will also be posting my drabbles on tumblr under the user: @rubysrevenge so feel free to check me out there too if you'd like!


End file.
